Fate Extra: Wild Card
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: With her life now turned upside down thanks to the Holy Grail War, Hamuko Arisato must fight for her survival and win the Holy Grail and return home, the city of Iwatodai, back to it's original state before any of this happens. Along the way, Hamuko must learn what life means to her and the people around her. Can she win the Holy Grail War and save her city?
1. Chapter 1: The flames of destiny

**Chapter 1: The flames of Destiny**

At a normal school in the city of iwatodai, A girl with auburn hair in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes was sleeping in class much to her teacher's annoyance. Another girl, who had neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes, gave a tired sigh as this was the third time she had to wake up the girl right next to her as well as a buzz cut hair boy in front of her. She found it tiresome day after day.

"Hey, Hamuko, there's a sale at the cafeteria today~!" The girl, Hamuko, wakes up to reveal red eyes and an excited look on her face, causing her classmates to laugh at her.

"Why do you always do that Yukari?" Hamuko ask Yukari.

"Because I had to wake you up. It's becoming a routine problem for you to not fall asleep in class everyday now." Yukari explained as the teacher looks back at them.

"I see someone's awake now. Hamuko, I know you want to spend your summer vacation with your brother at the hospital, but today's lecture is important for you." The teacher said as he returned to writing on the chalkboard. Hamuko was always a fast learner but found her history teacher's lecture about the history of japan and china got repetitive real fast, no matter how you slice it, his lectures we're on the same thing everyday, the students like to call him professor Repetitive.

* * *

At lunch, Hamuko was eating with her friends on the rooftop and talking about life and their hobbies "So, Hamu. How's your brother?" The buzz cut hair boy ask.

"Still sick, Junpei." Hamuko said as she continued to eat her lunch and trying her best to ignore Junpei.

* * *

After school, Hamuko made her way to the hospital to visit her brother who had blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a hospital gown "Hey Makoto." Hamuko greeted with a smile as her brother looks at her.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Makoto said with a tired smile as Hamuko frowned

"I want you to smile, sis. I don't want to be sad while I'm still alive on this earth." Makoto said as he started to cough up a bit of blood, giving his sister concern.

"What do you mean I should smile?! I just want you to live." Hamuko said as she grips her brother's arm and tears threatening to flow "Come on, don't cry." Makoto said as Hamuko dry the tears that was on her face and tries to put on a brave smile.

* * *

Hamuko left the hospital and returned home. When she got home, Hamuko was greeted by an empty hallway. She and her brother had always lived alone when their uncle had left them but he left them with more than enough money to support themselves when they were in middle school, things got even lonelier when Makoto got deathly ill. Hamuko had to work hard at many part time jobs to not only pay the bills but to also pay for her brother's medicine but when she was able to get a home job, she had enough money to support herself and Makoto.

Hamuko went into the kitchen and was preparing dinner for one. While she was waiting for her food to be ready, Hamuko was on the computer, working on her job for a good hour or so. When her food was ready, she began to eat and was wishing for someone to spend her days with. After eating dinner, she went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Inside in the bathroom, she dipped in her naked body in the bathtub and was lost in her own thoughts, wondering if she could ever find someone to stay with her until the day she dies.

* * *

After getting into her pajamas, Hamuko was working on her homework which took up about an hour. After doing her homework, she went to her bed and turned off the lights for the night.

* * *

The next day, Hamuko woke up at the sound of her phone ringing and saw that it was Yukari who was calling, she answered the phone "Yukari, it's way too early for this." Hamuko said as she heard screaming in the background.

"Listen to me you idiot! Something's going on here at school! Don't come here! Stay at home!" Yukari yelled in a panic causing Hamuko to hang up and put on her normal clothes which were a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white sandals.

* * *

Hamuko was running to the school and saw the students trying to kill each other, It was a gruesome scene that she knew she had to run away from. She ran and ran from the scene and saw Yukari.

"Yukari!" Hamuko yelled to get her best friend's attention.

"Hamuko, You idiot!" Yukari said as she grabbed Hamuko's hand and the both of them started to run for their lives to the school basement.

* * *

Yukari looked to make sure no one was down there with them, Hamuko realized that Junpei wasn't with them "Hey, Yukari? Where's Junpei?" Hamuko ask with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't know. Hopefully he's somewhere safe." Yukari said as she grabbed a knife to protect herself with.

"Hey, Hamuko. We're best friends, right?" Yukari ask.

"Of course we are! Why would you ask that?" Hamuko asked as she turned around to find a weapon of her own but found hole that looked like it led to an old British temple.

Hamuko heard rumors that her school was built on top of an old British temple "Well i just wanted to hear it….. One last time." Yukari said as she stabbed Hamuko on the side of her right hip causing Hamuko to scream in pain and fell to the ground, breathing rapidly as she crawled to the hole she found and fell inside as if it were her last attempt to escape from her death, Hamuko found it painful to stand up but she didn't care.

"Come on, Hamuko. Just let yourself die and i can get my dreams fulfilled." Hamuko couldn't believe what she was hearing but she knew she couldn't die here so she jumped into the hole and when she hit the bottom she felt tired and so she went somewhere and hid, it was dead silence all around her and she felt her eyes slowly closing and fell asleep.

* * *

Hamuko woke up and saw something coming her way and she started to run into a room that had a sword on the ground that had a strange circle.

She barricaded the door with chairs and wood, anything she could find and heard that whatever was chasing her left. Hamuko was trying to catch her breath but then saw something written on paper and followed the instructions and recited the words

"_Let silver and steel be the essence. _

_Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation Let blue, the color I pay tribute to. _

_Let my great Master Kujimaru be the ancestor._

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall Let the four cardinal gates close. _

_Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate. _

_I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. _

_My fate shall be your sword. _

_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer! _

_An oath shall be sworn here! _

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. _

_I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power, Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!_" Hamuko finished reciting the incantation and drawing on the floor started to glow and saw a drawing of a sword with crescent like circles with a line at the back on both of them.

Before she could wonder what happened, the barricade door was broken down by a stoned warrior that was coming to kill her, Hamuko was trembling with fear and closed her eyes but heard two swords clashing.

The stone warrior was defeated by a hooded man who was wearing silver armor mixed with blue warrior gown.

The man removed his hood to reveal green eyes and blonde hair.

"At your behest, i have been summoned. I am one of the seven servants, Saber." Hamuko looked at Saber with shock and awe "Now then, I must ask you a question, my young lady. Are you worthy of being my master?" Saber said as he reaches out his hand to Hamuko, who was still in shock after everything that had happened today.

"I-I believe i am." Hamuko said to Saber as he smirk with satisfaction.

"Then our pack has been sealed." Saber said as he grabbed Hamuko and took her back to the surface.

* * *

When Hamuko and Saber made it back to the surface, they were greeted by corpses of Hamuko's fellow students and former teachers. Saber looked at his new master and saw her picking up their dead bodies on at a time and started to take them to the forest that was right next to her school and started to buried them much to Saber's dismay.

"Why are you doing that? You are injured." Saber said as Hamuko gave a tired sigh.

"Don't you think these people deserve a proper burial?" Hamuko said as she continued to drag the bodies into the forest by herself until Saber helped out by grabbing another dead body.

After two hours, Hamuko and Saber buried everyone that had died within the school and Hamuko grabbed a few different flower seeds and planted them right on top of the school's first ever burial grounds for each of the innocent people that had died.

* * *

Hamuko returned back to her house and collapsed on her bed as soon as she reached it and Saber finding a medical kit to bandage his Master up.

Saber came into Hamuko's room with the medical kit he found and walk towards her.

"Master. I came here to bandage your injuries." Saber said as Hamuko looked at him with hesitation.

"is something the matter?" Saber ask.

"Yeah…. I mean, I don't know what's going on anymore." Hamuko looked like she was on the verge of crying but Saber put his hand on hers.

"I understand that you are confused. But I will help you understand and if you have questions for me, just let me know, Master." Saber said as he grabbed the medical kit and Hamuko removing her shirt to reveal both her pink bra and her injury.

Saber began to disinfect the wound and began to bandage it up.

"Thanks, Saber." Hamuko said as she takes off her skirt to reveal her pink panties and covered herself with her blanket and went to sleep with Saber turning off the lights in her room and closed the door behind him.

**Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this crossover of Persona 3 and the Fate universe. I was mostly inspired by the fanfic Fate Extra: The fool, and before anyone ask, yes this Saber is the Saber from Fate/Prototype. Either way, Hamuko is in for a world of hurt, pain and hell. Don't forget to comment and like this story and I'll see if I can get the second chapter out as soon as I can, but until then, Caio~!**


	2. Chapter 2: A death in the family

**Chapter 2: A death in the family**

* * *

Hamuko wakes up and slowly opens her eyes and looks at her left hand saw the drawing.

She then also saw that she was sleeping in her underwear and saw the bandage on her waist and heard someone coming into her room and saw Saber carrying a breakfast tray.

"Ah, Good morning mast-" Saber was cut off by the sound of Hamuko screaming her head off and covering herself with her blanket and throwing a pillow at Saber but he dodges it easily.

"Master, please calm down." Saber said as Hamuko starts to remember what happened to her last night.

"Sorry, Saber. I forgot about what happened last night so ..." Saber simply laugh a little.

"It's alright. You have the right to be confused. But in all honesty, do you not remember what happened yesterday?" Saber ask.

"I'm starting to. But i want to ask about these "Servants" and what's going on. Can you tell me about these things?" Hamuko ask as Saber puts her breakfast tray next to her.

"You are one of seven masters, competing in the Holy Grail War." Saber said with a solemn look on his face.

"Holy Grail War?" Hamuko ask.

"The Holy Grail War is where 7 masters and seven servants fight against each other in a battle royal. You and I are one of the seven servants and masters. The winner of the Holy Grail War, The last master standing with a servant may stand before the Holy Grail and will have whatever wish they each desire from the chalice." Saber said as Hamuko had a sad expression on her face, remembering that her best friend Yukari tried to kill her and she doesn't know if Junpei and her other friends are still alive.

"So the reason why Yukari tried to kill me was because…"

"Yes, I believe she was afraid that you would be a master. And those command seals are the proof." Saber said as he pointed to the red marking on Hamuko's left hand causing her to wonder what to do.

"Well, you must be hungry, so I'll let you eat in peace." Saber said as he left Hamuko's room, leaving Hamuko alone with her thoughts as she began to eat her breakfast.

* * *

_**(Opening: Just live more from Gaim no Kaze)**_

***Music starts***

Petals starts falling around Hamuko and Saber and both of them prepare for battle.

**Got it, Move...Wow, **

Hamuko grabbed a naginata and started to pose a fighting style with it.

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE (x2)**

As the chant starts, Hamuko is with Saber attacking demonic beasts and Hamuko having a battle face.

**Sabaibaru You got move**

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

Junpei and Ryoji are practicing magic spells with Lancer watching in the background.

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**

Yukari practicing her Archery skills with magic combined and Archer looking out into the sunset.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko looks and sees the other masters and servants surrounding her.

**Doko ni aru?**

**Do tsukau?**

**Kindan no kajitsu**

Hamuko then sees Saber putting his hand out, along with Junpei and then Ryoji.

**`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame**

**[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]**

Hamuko fighting alongside Junpei, Ryoji and Saber against the demonic beasts

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo**

**[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]**

Hamuko looks behind her to see both the spirits of her parents and her brother lending their strength to her.

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]**

**doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]**

**Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!**

Hamuko looking to see Junpei, Ryoji and Saber looking at her, Hamuko, in turn, shows her face of determination.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko running up to Adachi and striking their weapons against each other.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Hamuko got dressed, she was wearing Red and white tank top that was the word "Rhythm" in blue and was wearing a black and pink skirt.

After getting dressed, she went downstairs to see Saber taking a sip of tea and then saw Hamuko and what she was wearing causing him to blush a little "So, Saber? I was wondering if we can go and see the other masters and have a talk with them." Hamuko said as he puts down the cup of tea down.

"Master, I appreciate the optimism, But I don't think that's going to work." Saber said as he got up from the table.

"We won't until we try." Hamuko said as she gets in front of Saber.

"We need to see if my friends are alive." Hamuko said as Saber looks at her eyes that were filled with determination. "Very well." Saber said with defeated look on his face as Hamuko grabbed Saber's hand dragged him outside the house.

* * *

Hamuko and Saber were walking around the now deserted city with corpses around them causing Hamuko to be disgusted and Saber to be horrified "This is just too cruel…" Hamuko trailed off from her words when she saw a short brown hair and eyes boy with a girl who also had brown eyes and hair, which is braided into two buns.

The boy was wearing a black turtleneck shirt underneath his orange and black jersey and black shorts.

While the girl was wearing a navy blue jacket over a pink shirt with a rainbow design, navy blue skirt, slightly long white socks and green shoes. The girl was also carrying a red backpack.

The two were hiding behind a car so that they wouldn't be seen by someone.

Hamuko ran towards their direction but was about to be attacked by a Red wolf like creature.

Saber saw this and pulled out his sword and protected Hamuko from it's attack.

"Master, are you alright?" Saber ask as he knocks the monster back.

"I am now, Saber." Hamuko said as she ran towards the two kids direction and was shielding them from Saber and his battle with the strange beast.

Saber swing his blade at the creature, causing it to be injured and to run away "Are you two alright, Ken?" Hamuko ask Ken and the girl.

"Yep, We're just fine, big sis!" The girl said as she hugs Hamuko and started to sob in the high schooler's arms.

"There, there, Maiko. Let's head back to my house and i'll fix you two up some breakfast. Is that okay?" Hamuko said as Maiko and Ken nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Inside Hamuko's house, Hamuko was making tea and made breakfast for Ken and Maiko, who proceeded to eat the food rapidly "Whoa, Whoa, you two! Slow down!" Hamuko said while chuckling at the two children's eating.

The two of them saw this and slowed down on their eating to try and be polite "So young ones, Where are your parents?" Saber ask causing Maiko to be one verge of tears once again

"My mom and Dad were killed….." Maiko said loud enough for Hamuko and Saber to hear.

"They were trying to protect us from those people." Ken said as Maiko tried her best to not break down but she failed as she just started to cry her heart out.

Hamuko remembered when her father died in a car crash and her mother dying at the hands of a murderer causing Hamuko and her brother to fall into the care of their Uncle.

Hamuko got up in silence and hugged the crying girl "Shh, Shh, It's alright… Everything's going to be alright." Hamuko soothed Maiko as her cries died down a little and then soon, no crying at all. Hamuko looked and saw that Maiko cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After taking Maiko to the guest bedroom, Hamuko was thinking of her brother, now realizing that he was in trouble and rushed downstairs to see Saber helping Ken fix up dinner "Master, what is the matter?" Saber ask.

"I just realized that my Brother, Makoto is at the hospital and he's probably defenseless. We have to go check on him." Hamuko said as she grabbed Saber's arm and made a mad dash to the hospital.

* * *

When Hamuko and Saber made it to the hospital, they were met by the corpses of the doctors and nurses and mostly all of the patients.

Hamuko was looking everywhere for her brother until she decided to check his room, but when she and Saber got there "Makoto…. Makoto!" Hamuko started to walk towards her brother's lifeless body and proceeded to shake it continuously but Saber knew it was pointless.

"Master. Hamuko, Hamuko, HAMUKO!" Saber shouted as Hamuko stopped shaking her brother's corpse and turned to Saber with tears in her eyes.

"Master…. I'm so sorry…. If i had known ..." Saber trailed off from his words.

"No… He was going to die sooner or later…. I just didn't know it was going to be this soon." Hamuko said but before she could say more she and Saber heard footsteps coming their direction and saw a young adult, with unkempt black hair and gray eyes.

He wears a black suit with a long-sleeved white shirt, a crooked dark red tie, and brown field shoes.

Saber also spotted a red marking in the shape of a dragon spewing out fire, Saber knew what this meant.

The man walked in and saw Hamuko with Saber "Oh, how sad…. I feel so sorry about your lost kid… but why mourn for your brother? When you can join him?" The man said as he showed his command seals.

"Hey, Berserker… It's showtime." The man said as a light blue teal haired woman with feathers like horns appeared behind him.

The woman had yellow eyes and was wearing a dark teal and white kimono with hints of gold and yellow, and had a giant yellow bow at the back and had a gold and brown fan in her hand, she also wore white knee socks with gold lining at the beginning and wore black geta sandals with yellow lining.

The woman walked up to where the man was and saw Saber "Oh my…. What a handsome gentlemen we have here~!" The woman said as she opens up her fan to reveal a picture of flames and tries to use her beauty to subdue Saber but it didn't work as he pulls out his sword and stands in a fighting position.

"Hmph. I guess you're immune to my charms, Saber." The woman said as she closed her fan.

"Oh, I suppose we need to introduce ourselves Master~." The woman said as he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Heh, Your right Berserker. Why don't you go first?" The man asked as Berserker also showed a sadistic smile.

"Oh, why, Thank you, Master. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm one of the seven servants, Berserker. Watch out~. I might drive you insane." Berserker said with a sadistic smile.

"My name is Adachi… Tohru Adachi." Adachi said as he puts his arm over Berserker causing her to chuckle sadistically.

"Why are you here?" Hamuko ask as Adachi simply smile

"Me and Berserker want you to drop out of the Holy Grail War. If you do, you get to live and see the new world me and my servant have in store!" Adachi said.

"But if you refuse…." Hamuko saw Berserker and Saber getting ready to fight.

"Then you will die where you stand!" Berserker finished her sentence as Saber prepares to swing his blade at Berserker but she jumped outside the room and started to run to the courtyard of the hospital with Saber chasing after her, leaving Hamuko with Adachi.

"Looks like your Saber servant has abandoned you." Adachi said as he starts to walk towards Hamuko and starts to shoot a magic beam from his finger but he missed and made a dent in the wall giving Hamuko a chance to escape.

* * *

Hamuko started to run and looked behind her and saw Adachi chasing her but she was far away enough and hid in a room somewhere so he wouldn't find her, she was scared out of her mind right now, but she felt someone was touching her and she turned around with fear and found out it was one of her old classmates.

He has black, swept back hair, blue eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye. He wears a white button shirt folded black sleeves. He also wears black suspenders, a watch with crossed straps on his left wrist, and a yellow scarf.

Hamuko sighed with relief knowing that he was alive "I'm so glad your alive, Hamuko." The boy said as he hugs Hamuko.

"It's good to see you too, Ryoji." Hamuko said as she heard Adachi's voice.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" Adachi said as he saw the door to the room where Hamuko and Ryoji were hiding in.

"Hamuko, grab onto my arm." Ryoji said causing Hamuko to blush fiercely.

"Ryoji… not the place for that." Hamuko said.

"Just do it!" Ryoji demanded as Hamuko did what she was asked and when Adachi was looking for them as if he could not see them, he left after he couldn't find them.

* * *

Over with Saber, he was still battling Berserker, trying to injure her but she kept dodging him and the swing of his blade "How are you a Berserker?!" Saber asked as he continued to attack Berserker as best as he could but kept failing

"You really want to know?" Berserker ask as she uses blue flames to surround Saber

"It's simple… men like you are destined to disappear." Berserker said with a sadistic smile and was about to finish him off but Saber was saved at the last minute by a blonde woman with a staff like spear.

She opened her eyes to reveal blue eyes. What she wears an imperial french type clothing with a blue diamond stitch on the inside with Valkyrie armor and at the side she wore samurai like waist armor and had north american civil war shoulder pad. And she held Valkyrie type weapons such as a short spear and magic shield. The woman also had her long blonde hair in twin-tails.

Berserker knew this woman was a servant because of her use of a magic shield "Identify yourself Servant! What class are you?" Berserker ask as the woman prepares for battle.

"I am one the seven servant classes, Lancer!" Lancer announced as she and Saber prepared their weapons for battle.

"Fine! I can take the two of you!" Berserker said as she leaped into the battlefield and started to attack Lancer but she blocked the attack with her shield and Saber was about to strike Berserker with his sword but Berserker dodged it and leapt away from both Saber and Lancer to a safe place and saw Adachi and jumped to his side.

"Two servants are more than we care to face." Berserker said as Hamuko and Ryoji made it to the same location as Saber and Lancer.

"But not to worry Berserker… We'll be back for them soon enough." Adachi said as he gave Hamuko and the others a crazed smile and the two of them left with the wind.

* * *

Saber and Lancer put their weapons down, knowing that the two of them are allies, for now "Ryoji, what are you doing here?" Hamuko ask as she walks towards him.

"Because someone we know is a master." Ryoji said as he and Lancer looked in the distance to see a familiar buzz cut hair boy walking up to them and Hamuko recognized him instantly.

"Junpei!" Hamuko yelled as he looked at her with a smile.

"Hey, Hamu! Long time, no see!" Junpei said as he showed his command seals to Hamuko, which was a shape of a sword like trident with wings.

Hamuko felt relief that four of her friends lived, But then started to shed a few tears learning that her brother didn't share the same fate, and soon collapsed on her knees but before they hit the ground, Ryoji caught her and held her in his arms and she soon broke down.

The rain soon started to poor as Lancer carried Makoto's lifeless body outside and buried him and soon after they did, Hamuko grabbed a few Hydrangea flowers and put them next to her brother's grave _Rest in peace, brother._ Hamuko thought as everyone else their paid their respects and went their separate ways, knowing Hamuko needed time to grieve.

**Sad ending to this chapter, I hope Hamuko can pull herself together before the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter!** **Don't forget to comment and like this story and I'll see if I can get the second chapter out as soon as I can, but until then, Caio~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken trust

**Chapter 3: Broken trust**

* * *

The next day, Maiko and Ken were helping Saber make breakfast but all of them were worried about Hamuko, since she hasn't come out of her room for the whole morning.

Normally, she would be making breakfast with a happy tune but after the events of yesterday, she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Hamuko was on her bed, her eyes open and hugging her pillow and her hair is a mess and not wearing nothing but her bra and underwear.

She was in complete despair, looking at her family photo album and seeing the happy times she had with her brother and her parents when they were alive.

Hamuko nearly shed a tear but saw something fall out, it was a letter. Hamuko started to read it.

"_**Hey sis. If you're reading this, then that means I passed away. **_

_**But I want you to know that I love you, but I want you to forget about me. I want you to live your life with no regrets. And if you ever feel lost, i **_

_**know there are friends and people who will understand. **_

_**-Love, Makoto."**_

Hamuko started to cry, knowing that her brother knew exactly what to say but she knew she shouldn't be sad about her brother's death, instead she should remember the happy times she had with him and rejoice his memory.

She got dressed by wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with horizontal orange stripes and wore a red skirt.

* * *

_**(Opening: Just live more from Gaim no Kaze)**_

***Music starts***

Petals starts falling around Hamuko and Saber and both of them prepare for battle.

**Got it, Move...Wow, **

Hamuko grabbed a naginata and started to pose a fighting style with it.

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE (x2)**

As the chant starts, Hamuko is with Saber attacking demonic beasts and Hamuko having a battle face.

**Sabaibaru You got move**

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

Junpei and Ryoji are practicing magic spells with Lancer watching in the background.

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**

Yukari practicing her Archery skills with magic combined and Archer looking out into the sunset.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko looks and sees the other masters and servants surrounding her.

**Doko ni aru?**

**Do tsukau?**

**Kindan no kajitsu**

Hamuko then sees Saber putting his hand out, along with Junpei and then Ryoji.

**`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame**

**[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]**

Hamuko fighting alongside Junpei, Ryoji and Saber against the demonic beasts

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo**

**[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]**

Hamuko looks behind her to see both the spirits of her parents and her brother lending their strength to her.

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]**

**doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]**

**Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!**

Hamuko looking to see Junpei, Ryoji and Saber looking at her, Hamuko, in turn, shows her face of determination.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko running up to Adachi and striking their weapons against each other.

* * *

Hamuko went downstairs to see Saber, Ken, and Maiko eating breakfast and went up to them with her iconic smile "Master? Are you alright?" Saber ask.

"I'm fine now, Saber. Thanks." Hamuko said as she joined her servant and her friends for breakfast.

* * *

In an abandoned hotel, Junpei and Ryoji were looking out for the other masters or the remaining four servants "Hey, Ryoji? Do think Hamu's gonna be alright?" Junpei ask as he kept searching.

"I don't know. She found out that her brother didn't survive the outcome of the Holy Grail War, I'd be surprised that she moved on so quickly." Ryoji said as he uses a magic spell to keep their location hidden.

* * *

Inside Hamuko's old high school, Yukari was in the dojo, wearing a kyudo uniform, and perfecting her archery skills and at the same time, practicing her magic , but was taking a toil on her causing her to miss the center of the target causing her to look at her command seal which had the shape of an owl.

"You have to do things one at a time, Master." The blonde and green haired woman said as she approached Yukari.

The woman wore Blue Thigh high boots with a golden platform and black lining in the opening and wore a Blue short skirt with a thin white line through it. She also have Blue wrist gloves with a brown grip and A strapless shirt with a long tail in front and a yellow and orange design. And had a black neck tab with blue lining and black lace tied around her hair was also in twintails with beads tying them together. She also had cat ears and a cat tail on and their were real, no matter how you look at it.

The woman had Yukari put her bow and arrows down "I can't stop Archer. I don't want to make the same mistake again." Yukari said as she was about to shoot another arrow at the target but Archer stopped her.

"You can't live your life in regret. You have to let it go." Archer said as Yukari nearly collapse to the floor.

"I… I-"

"Need to rest. Don't let yourself get eaten by regret." Archer said as she carried Yukari to a classroom, which was her new room, and put her on her futon and let her sleep.

When Archer left the room, she saw a small boy who had bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes "Mrs. Archer?" The boy asks as Archer looked down at him.

"Yu? What's wrong, Kiddo?" Archer ask as Yu was yawn.

"I had a nightmare…" the 6 year old boy said as he yawned again.

"Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Archer said as she smiled playfully and scoped the boy up and took him to her room.

* * *

She walked into the principal's office, which had a queen sized bed and had vanity mirror and the sheets wear velvet green while the blanket was yellow. She took Yu to the bed and layed in bed with him "Mrs. Archer?" Yu ask.

"Yes, Yu?" Archer looked back to him.

"Can you sing for me? Your voice is so pretty." Yu requested, making Archer smile.

"Sure thing." Archer said as she cleared her voice.

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires**_

_**Will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dream**_

_**No request is too extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**As dreamers do**_

_**Like a bolt out of the blue**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true **_

When Archer finished singing, she saw that Yu was asleep and she smiled and turned in herself when the moon showed it self.

* * *

The next day, Saber and Hamuko were meeting Ryoji, Junpei, and Lancer at the front of the school.

When everyone had met up, they were planning on their next course of action "I can sense a servant inside the school. We should tread carefully." Saber said as Ryoji nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and I can sense the master is in there too." Ryoji said as he walks up to Hamuko with a concerned look.

"I know these past few days have been heartbreaking Hamuko, but…"

"Don't everyone, i'll be fine." Hamuko said with a smile.

"Are you sure your okay, Lady Hamuko?" Lancer asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, i'll be fine. I promise." Hamuko said as she clasped her Lancer's hands causing her to smile.

"Alright. Let's go." Hamuko said with determination as she and the others went inside the school.

* * *

Inside the school, Everyone was at awe on how clean the school is even after a massacre happened a few days ago, Junpei was looking around and saw Yu and a few other kids "Huh? There kids here?" Junpei said causing the kids to run and hide.

"It is alright little ones. We did not come here to harm you." Saber said as he tried to approach the children but they hid as a result.

"They're scared of us, Saber. And I can't blame them." Lancer said as she started to walk up the stairs but was hit by an arrow causing Hamuko to rush to her side.

"Lancer! Are you okay?!" Hamuko ask as Lancer struggles to get up and pulled the arrow out of her shoulder.

"I'll live. But where did the arrow come from?" Lancer ask as Yukari showed herself with Bow and arrows in toe.

"Hello, Hamuko and Junpei." Yukari greeted her old friends with Archer appearing behind her.

"It's been awhile." Hamuko said as she put her fist up for combat.

"You have to be kidding me." Archer said as she summoned her bow and arrow and readied it for battle.

"Your battle is with us, Archer." Saber said as he summoned his weapon as well, along with Lancer.

"Yeah and i have to pay you back for that arrow you put in my shoulder a minute ago." Lancer said as Archer leaped over the others and had Saber and Lancer following Archer, leaving Junpei, Ryoji and Hamuko with Yukari.

"Why are you doing this, Yukari? You wouldn't hurt anyone even if it was for personal gain." Hamuko said as tears threaten to come out.

"I really wish it didn't come to this. But… you can't ignore the battle cry." Yukari said as she started to shoot her arrows at the others causing Hamuko to block with her arms but saw Ryoji and Junpei creating a barrier with their magic.

"Are you okay, Hamuko?" Ryoji ask as Hamuko looked him and Junpei with awe

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how-"

"No time to explain, Hamu! Just be ready to fight." Junpei said as he and Ryoji took down the barrier.

"That was your last mistake, you three. Now Die!" Yukari declared as she charged her arrows with magical energy and started to shoot them at Hamuko and the boys but they dodged them.

"You want me, Yukari? Then come and get me!" Hamuko said as she ran to the direction Saber and Lancer took.

"You really have become an idiot, Hamuko." Yukari muttered as she followed Hamuko outside.

* * *

Hamuko ran to the soccer field and saw Yukari chasing her and shooting her arrows at her but she was dodging them quite easily and stopped running when she reached the end of the field "No more running, Hamuko! There's nowhere else to go." Yukari yelled out as Hamuko saw a kendo stick and prepared herself for her own battle.

"Who said anything about running?" Hamuko said as she rushes at Yukari, swinging the kendo stick at her but Yukari blocked her attack with her bow "That was stupid, but brave." Yukari said as Hamuko swung the Kendo stick again but things kept repeating and Yukari found it repetitive and found an opening to fire another arrow at Hamuko.

"Don't you dare shoot that arrow, Yukari!" Hamuko warned her but Yukari shoot it at her anyway But Hamuko did something she never thought she use… she used a spell by muttering "Rho Aias." A magic flower like shield appeared in front of Hamuko and it defended her from Yukari's arrows.

"No way… How did you…?" as Yukari was trying to figure this out, Hamuko took this chance she ran back inside the school.

* * *

Over with Saber and Lancer on the track field, They were battling Archer and saw her on top of one of the flag polls "Hmph, Looks like you won't come down and face us. You coward." Lancer said as Archer readied another arrow and shoot it at Saber but he easily destroy that.

"Come and face us like a true warrior, Archer!" Saber demanded as Archer leaped down from the flag poll.

"Fine. You want a fair fight? You got it." Archer said as she fired another arrow and another at rapid speed, Lancer protected herself with her shield while Saber was destroying the arrows, one after another.

"I'm impressed, Saber. Your destroying my arrows left and right. Who taught you how to do that?" Archer asked as she shot another arrow at Saber but he destroyed it.

"A close friend of mine." Saber said as he charges at Archer but Archer dodged.

"And what about you Lancer? Who taught you how to fight?" Archer asks as Lancer blocks another arrow with her shield.

"My father!" Lancer said as she was destroying the arrows along with Saber.

"Then I have a guess of your true identity, Lancer!" Archer said as she stop shooting her arrows.

"Lancer, if i make one guess at your identity… Will you be honest with me?" Archer ask.

"That's a dangerous promise…" Lancer said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"You are Cu Cuchulain!" Archer declared with a proud smile on her face, While Lancer had a face full of anger.

"Do I look remotely Irish to you?!" Lancer yelled, sounding offended

"If it wasn't for the grail, i wouldn't know what Irish even is." Archer said as she looked at Lancer.

"My turn to guess. Someone of your archery skills, Is obvious!" Lancer declared as she pointed her finger at Archer.

"Now hold on-"

"You are the one who steals from the rich and give to the poor, Robin Hood!" Lancer said as she sounded proud of herself.

"And there it is. No i am not Robin Hood. Or as he should be known as, Master of thievery, The Archer of the spring months, Or the PERGENTIAL OF BEING A HACK!" Archer yelled out, sounding frustrated.

"Your Atalanta." Lancer muttered.

"Yes, i am Atalanta. Also, do I look remotely English to you?" Archer ask.

"Depends on the light." Lancer said as Archer was about to shoot her last two Arrows.

"Are you really going to shoot more arrows? You saw how me and Saber destroyed all of them, Right? What can two other arrows do?" Lancer said with pride.

"Oh you'll see…" Archer said as she uses her bow and pointed the arrows up into the sky "Artemis and Apollo, Let these arrows rain down upon the battlefield and ensure my victory…." Archer muttered as the arrows tips started to glow green.

"Oh, Shit." Lancer said as Hamuko saw what was going on.

"Fall to my Noble Phantasm, Lancer!" Archer Yelled out"Phoebes Catastrophe!" Archer fired the two arrows into the sky, which then turned into arrows made of light striking down on Lancer and Saber and causing them to fall on the ground lifeless"Looks like the Saber class isn't all that powerfu-" Before Archer could say anymore, she saw the two servants body vanish in a puff of black smoke and then saw Hamuko and Ryoji running away with Saber and Lancer.

"Archer!" Archer turned around to see Yukari running towards her "Did you kill their servants?" Yukari ask as Archer turned her head.

"No. They got away." Archer admitted as Yukari's face turned into a face of pure rage and frustration.

"How the hell are suppose to win the Holy Grail war then, Archer?!" Yukari ask as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. But before she could cry, Archer hugged her.

"It's okay, Yukari. Everything's going to be okay." Archer said as Yukari started to cry her heart out, sobbing like a child.

* * *

Hamuko and the others made it to Hamuko's house and rested on the couch "Well, that could have gone better." Hamuko remarks as she grabs a bottle of water and starts to drink it, Ryoji saw what Hamuko did and decided to confront her.

"Hamuko. Where did you learn that magic?" Ryoji said as Hamuko looked at him with confusion.

"What do mean?" Hamuko ask.

"I saw your fight with Yukari. You used a spell." Hamuko spit out her water and started to cough it up.

"You saw?!" Hamuko exclaimed and she was freaking out.

"Hamuko, it's okay. I'm a mage too. And so is Junpei… Debatably." Ryoji said as Junpei felt his anger rising a little while Hamuko was calming down.

"Listen… Rho Aias is the only spell I know." Hamuko confessed as she plops on the couch.

"Is that so?" Ryoji ask.

"Yeah. And it sucks." Hamuko commented and she sulks on a pillow.

"Well, Saber seams to be a very talented swordsmen. Why don't you have him teach you the ways of a blade?" Hamuko, Ryoji, and Lancer look at Junpei as if he declared himself as emperor of japan.

"Sir Junpei… I would Love that!" Saber said with full enthusiasm.

"Sweet! Mold me Saber for i am but clay in your hands." Hamuko said bowing to him.

"My modern English is a bit strange and cray cray, but i think i'm going to teach you the meaning of being a tiger dad." Saber said.

"Cool. But we can't train here. We need some sort of Dojo." as if on cue, Ryoji instantly thought of a place to train and where they can stay.

"Hey guys, why not stay at my family's mansion? We have a lot of mansions scattered around Japan and it has a Dojo and enough room for everyone." Everyone thought about this for a bit and agree to it as Hamuko went upstairs and packed her things and came down stairs with a suitcase and everyone left to the mansion.

* * *

Elsewhere in an abandoned apartment complex, A girl with short teal-blue hair and dark brownish-gray eyes was looking down at the abandoned streets and saw only shadows of the people who use to live there "Caster. We're going to have guest soon." The girl said as a man stepped out of the shadows.

The man was wearing an inky black cassock, and an evil aura reeled about it. Also, the patterns dyed crimson red on the cloth was as if stained with blood. His figure, tall enough to reach the clouds, was wrapped in a much-folded robe, decorated with luxurious latches made of precious metals; his whole style looks exactly like some "evil magician" from a manga.

"Of course, My master. Shall i help you prepare for their arrival?" The man asked as the girl turns around and faces him, revealing that she was wearing a black mini skirt and a black tank top and was wearing black shoes, and her command seal was that of a claw but at the same time looks like a tower.

"Yes Caster, please prepare for our guests arrival and make sure that they never want to leave." The girl said as Caster did what says without question, as he leaves the girl started to laugh maniacally as if she has lost her mind "Soon this world will give in to their desires just like I have." The girl said as she smiled evilly.

**I hope you like this chapter!** **Don't forget to comment and like this story and I'll see if I can get the second chapter out as soon as I can, but until then, Caio~!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's a mad mad Wonderland

**Chapter 4: It's a Mad mad Wonderland**

Saber, and Ryoji were pushed back to the wall along with a man with long dark brown hair as the three look Hamuko readying her sword as she gave them a smile but they know better…. They know that thanks to Caster and his Master…. Hamuko had lost her mind as Hamuko's eyes looked lifeless and stood there with a sadistic smile "I'm no longer afraid, Saber. I am now striving for a perfect world" Hamuko said as Saber and Ryoji looked at her in shock.

The girl, who is the master of Caster, Looks at Hamuko full of wicked glee "Do you both see? Everyone wants to live in a world of their ideals and…. The lies they tell themselves. They are willing to kill anyone who stands in their way!" The girl stated as she started to laugh like a maniac.

* * *

_**(Opening: Just live more from Gaim no Kaze)**_

***Music starts***

Petals starts falling around Hamuko and Saber and both of them prepare for battle.

**Got it, Move...Wow, **

Hamuko grabbed a naginata and started to pose a fighting style with it.

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE (x2)**

As the chant starts, Hamuko is with Saber attacking demonic beasts and Hamuko having a battle face.

**Sabaibaru You got move**

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

Junpei and Ryoji are practicing magic spells with Lancer watching in the background.

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**

Yukari practicing her Archery skills with magic combined and Archer looking out into the sunset.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko looks and sees the other masters and servants surrounding her.

**Doko ni aru?**

**Do tsukau?**

**Kindan no kajitsu**

Hamuko then sees Saber putting his hand out, along with Junpei and then Ryoji.

**`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame**

**[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]**

Hamuko fighting alongside Junpei, Ryoji and Saber against the demonic beasts

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo**

**[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]**

Hamuko looks behind her to see both the spirits of her parents and her brother lending their strength to her.

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero]**

**doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku]**

**Shinjita michi o yuke JUST LIVE MORE!**

Hamuko looking to see Junpei, Ryoji and Saber looking at her, Hamuko, in turn, shows her face of determination.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)**

Hamuko running up to Adachi and striking their weapons against each other.

* * *

_**A few hours earlier…**_

* * *

Hamuko and the others were moving their stuff into Ryoji's mansion, with the help of Saber and Lancer.

Maiko and Ken were settling in quite well and Junpei was helping Hamuko move her suitcases into a very large room with a queen size bed with velvet red sheets and very soft pillows. There was also a fairly large closet for Hamuko to put her clothes in.

* * *

After an hour of putting her clothes away, Hamuko went into her suitcase and pulled out her family photo album and saw some pictures of her and her brother when they were in middle school.

One in particular, was them taking pictures in front of a waterfall, which nearly caused Hamuko to shed a few tears, But she quickly closed the Photo album and dried her tears when Saber entered the room with a satisfied look on his face "Hamuko, Are you ready to start training?" Saber asked as Hamuko nodded.

"Yeah! But wait for me at the dojo, I have to change if we're going to start training." Saber understood and left the room as Hamuko went into her new closet and changed into her high school gym bloomers and went outside to meet Saber at the Dojo.

* * *

Saber and Lancer were completely caught off guard when they saw Hamuko in her bloomers and were a little distracted but they decided to put that issue aside and started to train Hamuko in the ways of the blade. Hamuko was given a Kendo Stick and Saber gave her instructions on how to use a blade in battle, And so Hamuko started to learn that wielding a sword is easier than she thought… Hamuko found out that Magic lessons with Ryoji was a whole other story.

Hamuko did her best to understand Ryoji's instructions on how to use magic, she did a fairly easy spell which was making a duplicate of herself, the hard part was materialization magic.

Ryoji put a broken heater and a pipe in front of her and showed her two different magic Reinforcement and Structural Analysis.

He showed how Reinforcement magic worked with the pipe "Reinforcement Magic enhances qualities of an object, such as toughness, sharpness, etc. You can even use it to create bows from tree branches, repair broken objects, harden a poster to become stronger than steel, form weapons he summons into arrows, or enhance his own physical abilities and senses." Ryoji explained as Hamuko was starting to get excited.

"And then there's Structural Analysis. By touching an object, you can look into it and sense any failures in its design or structural flaws." Ryoji said as Hamuko tried it out for herself and she got it on the first try. Both Reinforcement and Structural magics.

* * *

At dinner, Hamuko and Lancer brought out a lot of food and everyone was hungry after a long day of moving and training Hamuko to be a great swordsman and a great mage all together. Everyone was eating an assortment of food, and they enjoyed every single minute of eating food that was so rich in flavor that none of them could stop eating.

* * *

After dinner and Hamuko taking a bath, She changed into her pajamas and started to practice reinforcement magic with different objects such as a rock, stick, and shells but they ended up shattering and being broke in two, little did she know, Saber was watching her and had a contempt smile.

* * *

After an hour, Hamuko fell asleep but outside The girl with Caster used some sort of invisible strings that dragged Hamuko outside and The girl was grinning evilly "My dear, sweet, friend. Welcome to the spider's web…" The girl said creepily as she and Caster disappear in a mist of hazy fog.

* * *

Hamuko woke up to see that she wasn't in her new room and saw that she was wearing her school uniform and was sleeping on her desk.

Hamuko was confused until she heard her teacher's voice "Are you finally done with your nap, Arisato?" Hamuko saw her old history teacher and saw everyone she knew in her class and even heard a familiar voice.

"Sis, Are you okay?" Hamuko turned behind her and saw her brother, Makoto. Hamuko was confused since her brother is supposed to be dead.

"Makoto? But… How…?" Hamuko couldn't find any words to show how happy she was but she knew something was wrong.

"Hey sis, What's wrong? It looks like you're about to cry." Makoto said as Hamuko was confused as the school was supposed to be Yukari's domain.

"I-I need to step out for a bit." Hamuko left the classroom and started to run to the rooftop.

_This is a dream… This has to be a dream!_ Hamuko thought as she opened the door and saw The same short teal-blue hair girl she met when she was in middle school "Hello… Senpai~!" The girl said giving Hamuko a crazed look.

"Fuuka?" Hamuko asked as she was even more confused than before.

"In the flesh. Sorta." Fuuka said.

"But…. Wait! Are you a master in the Holy Grail War?" Hamuko asks.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! She guessed right! What do we have for our winner? A chance to live in this world forever." Hamuko looked at Fuuka with fear and shock.

"Stay in this world?" Hamuko asked.

"That's right! Caster helped me make this world based on our memories. In fact the people you care about are still alive in this world and you don't have to worry about the Holy Grail War ever again." Fuuka explained as she starts to chuckle crazily.

"The Fuuka i know, she wouldn't do anything like this!" Fuuka felt her anger steadily rising.

"What?! Don't you want a world like this?!" Fuuka yelled as Hamuko was starting to second guess herself.

"W-Well i… I mean…" Hamuko couldn't find words to describe how crazy this all was.

"C'mon, Why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making? That's clearly the choice, y'know...I mean come on, we all prefer an easier life. Hehehehe... You see, all reality ever gives you is boredom and bickering. And no one truly wants to live in a world like that. It's only because they think they have to accept it that they choose to buck up and deal." Hamuko stayed silent because she knew what Fuuka was saying was partly true "I mean, who would live in a world like that?" Fuuka said as she walks up to Hamuko and stares at her in the eyes "Come… Live in this world. You don't have to live in a painful world anymore." Hamuko's eyes start to feel heavy and she closes them.

* * *

Somewhere in Iwatodai, a dark red head, 20 year old woman was walking around the streets and was looking for remaining people who are still alive.

The woman was wearing a black business suit with red bow and carrying a rapier in a holster on her thigh.

She was starting to get discouraged when she went into a house and saw nothing but corpses until she saw a little girl who has long auburn hair, tied up into pigtails and wore glasses.

She was wearing a red elementary school uniform, a red ribbon, dark red skirt, white socks, and gray shoes.

The woman stood there as the little girl was trembling in fear "Who are you?!" The little girl asked as she held up a knife to defend herself.

"It's okay. I am not here to hurt you." when the girl heard that she dropped the knife and collapsed on her knees "What's your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Chihiro Fushimi." The woman heard that name before and helped the girl up.

"I am-" Before the woman could say her name she told Chihiro to hide in her room and to not make a sound.

* * *

The woman went outside and saw Ryoji, Junpei, Lancer and Saber running towards her direction until they saw her "Hello, Ma'am. Have you seen our friend around here?" Ryoji asks, with the woman shifting her head to Saber.

"Are you a servant?" Saber was shocked to know that the woman knows what he is. "Do not worry. I won't hurt any of you. Is the girl this Servant's master?" The woman asked as everyone was caught off guard.

"Who are you? Are you mage?" Ryoji asked as the woman nodded her head.

"Yes, I am a mage. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I am also a master." Mitsuru said causing everyone to be shocked.

"Well, if you're a fellow master, can you help us find our friend?" Junpei asked but before Mitsuru could answer, an arrow nearly hit Lancer but she was able to dodge

"Not this time, Archer!" Lancer said as everyone turned their direction to the rooftop to see Yukari and Archer.

"Abandoning all those children at that school, Archer?" Saber asks but Archer simply scoff.

"Do you think I abandoned them? Don't be ridiculous, Saber. Yes, I left them at the school but they'll be safe." Archer said with confidence as she readied her arrows and bow for another shot but Lancer jumped up to their location and started to fight them.

"Lancer!" Saber shouted with concern.

"Don't worry Saber. I'll be fine. We'll hold them off for as long as we can. Find Hamuko!" Lancer shouted back as Ryoji turned to Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, will you help us?" Ryoji asks.

"I can and so will my servant can." Mitsuru takes off one of her gloves to reveal a command seal that was in the shape of a rose.

"By my command seal… I order you to my side…. Rider!" By Mitsuru's words, the left part of the command seal fades summoning a Man with long Brown hair, who wore a Long white Cape with a long strap to keep it in place and a long cloak tethered to the bottom with armored sleeves and half armored torso and red boots.

"I am one of the seven servants, Rider. I am at your command my queen." Rider said as he kneels before her.

"Rider, help us find a girl named Hamuko." Mitsuru said as Rider stood up and could sense where Hamuko was.

"She's in that very building." Rider pointed at one of the abandoned buildings and Saber, Ryoji, and Mitsuru along with Rider made a run to the office building.

* * *

Once everyone left, Lancer was staring off against Archer as both pulled out their respective weapons and Archer was the first to attack by shooting three arrows at the same time but Lancer blocked all of them with her shield "Don't bother, Archer! I've studied your tactics. You are going down!" Lancer said as she got close enough to Archer to attack her but Archer backed away from lancer.

"I'm impressed Archer. Your an amazing single fighter. How about we call this off and schedule a rematch sometime?" Lancer asked, causing both Junpei and Yukari to be shocked.

"You know what? I'm cool with that." Archer said "Oh Come on!" Junpei and Yukari yelled "Oh, But master, It's only temporary." Lancer said as Yukari's anger was reaching its climax.

"I. Do. Not. CARE!" Yukari yelled.

"Oh, But Master-'' Before Junpei said anymore he was almost shot in the shoulder with an arrow from Yukari "Either they die or we die! I don't give a shit about friendly fire!" Archer and Yukari's argument was starting to heat up, allowing Lancer and Junpei to retreat for now.

"Now they're gone! Great job Airbus!" Yukari yelled, insulting Archer by calling her by a different name.

"You know i don't like that name!" Archer yelled back.

"Get. Your. ass. back here!" Yukari said as Archer picked her up bridle style.

"WHY DO WE YELL AT EACH OTHER!" Archer yelled at Yukari as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get back to the school.

"FUCK YOU!" Yukari yelled back as she and Archer continued to bicker and argue all the way back to their base of operations.

* * *

Once inside, They all saw many people who were completely mutilated, and it made Ryoji and Mitsuru sick to their stomachs "This is absolutely horrifying ..." Mitsuru put her hands over her mouth as she was in shock.

"Why did Caster's master chose this place and not some other populated building?" Ryoji asked as everyone else heard the announcement system turned on and they all heard Fuuka's voice over the speakers.

"Hello everyone~! It's so nice to see all of you~!" Ryoji instantly recognized the voice.

"Fuuka?!" Everyone heard clapping on the speakers as well as some maniacal laughter.

"Well done, Ryoji~! You deserve a prize! Your own mother, Sayomi!" Fuuka said as a woman with long black hair and was wearing a succubus or imp bikni like cosplay with a whip in her hand.

"Mom! You're alive!" Before Ryoji could run up to his Mother and hug her, Sayomi began to whip her son but Ryoji luckily dodge the attack "Don't you recognize me?" Sayomi continued to attack her own son but Ryoji dodge once again "Apparently not." Ryoji said as Mitsuru summons a fireball and throws it at the whip, burning it.

"I'll hold her off as long as i can. Find and save Hamuko!" Mitsuru said as Ryoji, Saber and Rider went to find Hamuko.

* * *

After climbing a flight of stairs to the manager's office, Ryoji opened the door to reveal both Fuuka and Caster as well as Hamuko who was holding her Naginata "Hamuko!" Ryoji called out but Hamuko readied her weapon.

"Master, it's us!" Saber said as Hamuko charged at him and Ryoji but the two were saved by Rider.

"I don't think Hamuko is home right now." Rider said as he started to charge at Caster but he summoned demon like starfish that pinned Rider down.

"Rider!" Saber was rushing over to Rider's side but he was also pinned down by the demon Starfish.

"Hahaha, Try not to move so much, Saber. They'll eat you if you do! Hahahaha!" Caster laughed maniacally as Ryoji was pinned to the wall and Hamuko was merely looking at all of them with nothing but darkness in them.

* * *

In Hamuko's world, Hamuko was forced to relive a peaceful day, where there was no Holy Grail War, and no evil servants and masters, and Hamuko was starting to accept this never progressing world of lies until a blue butterfly passed by her and guided her to a platinum-blonde hair woman who was wearing blue clothing.

She walked up to Hamuko "Forgive me for this." The woman said as she slapped Hamuko across her face and Hamuko saw their location changed to them being in a foggy terrain and saw that the woman summoned weapons from out of nowhere and started to charge at Hamuko and she knew she needed to defend herself until she saw her Naginata and she quickly picked it up and fought the woman and she was impress on how resourceful Hamuko was "You've grown." The woman remarked as Hamuko stopped attacking her as she recognized her voice.

"M-Mom?!" Hamuko exclaimed as she rushed over to the woman's side and hugged her.

"I've missed you, my dear little girl." The woman said as she hugged her back.

"Wait. How do I know that you are really my mother? And not just the weakness of my heart, playing more tricks?" Hamuko asked.

"Hamuko. I promise this is me. But I'm still dead in reality but I have been watching you and I'm so glad that you grew up to be a strong and independent young woman." The woman said as she walked up to Hamuko and hugged her again as Hamuko started to cry tears of happiness.

"We both know this isn't where you need to be, right?" The woman asked.

"Right. I need to go back to Saber and my friends." Hamuko declared as the foggy terrain started to clear up.

"Remember Hamuko, Even if you should lose everything. You will never again feel like you have been abandoned." The woman said as Hamuko saw her vanish along with the fog.

* * *

Saber knew this was it, He was going to die without accomplishing anything again, However he saw Hamuko killing the demon starfish with her Naginata "What?! How?!" Fuuka was at a loss for words as Hamuko looked at her with pure anger.

"You used me to hurt my friends! But not anymore! I'm stopping you, Fuuka!" Hamuko declared as she shows her command seal and left crescent started to glow and phase out "Saber! By my command seal, I order you to kill Caster with your Noble Phantasm!" Hamuko ordered as Saber got up and pulled out his sword.

"With Pleasure, Master!" Caster recalled all of his demons and had them to be built as a magic barrier as Fuuka used elemental magic to attack Hamuko but she dodge it with ease and Fuuka repeated the same process but with stronger energy.

"Don't even try. Rho Aias!" The magic flower-like shield appeared once again in front of Hamuko and it defended herself from the fireball that Fuuka sent out, Allowing Hamuko to stab her former friend.

With Saber, he was charging up his Noble Phantasm and started to mutter out a single word "Excalibur!" Saber screamed out as the energy from his sword was used in one big strike and it completely destroyed Caster's barrier and killed Caster all at the same time.

Fuuka was crawling on the floor in a puddle of her own blood "Fuuka… What a monster you let yourself become..." Hamuko said darkly which scared both Saber and Ryoji.

"Hahaha…. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Are you acting out on despair? I guess you're as crazy as I am." Fuuka said as Ryoji walks up to her.

"Your wrong… She's nothing like you." Ryoji said.

"But is she happy with herself?" Fuuka asks as Hamuko looks at her with complete sincerity.

"You want to know something funny? Even everything you've done…. I still would have saved you…" Fuuka started to laugh but also cough up blood at the same time after hearing Hamuko confess.

"You know, that actually is…. *Cough* *Cough* Pretty funny~!" And with her last breath, Fuuka laughed a little one last time and she died with a smile on her face.

* * *

With Caster's and Fuuka's death, Ryoji's mom comes back to her senses and sees Mitsuru who puts her fits down "Who…? Where…?" Mrs. Mochizuki asks as Mitsuru helps her to a chair.

"It's alright, you're safe now." Mitsuru said as Ryoji's mother looks at what she was wearing and screamed her head off.

"What the hell am i wearing?!" Mrs. Mochizuki screamed as Ryoji and the others came into the room.

"Here you go, Madam." Rider gave his cape to Mrs. Mochizuki to cover herself up.

"Thank you…" Ryoji walks up to his mother and he explained everything that happened so far.

"I see. Well, at least that foul girl got what she deserved." Mrs. Mochizuki said as Junpei and Lancer came in and Saber filled them in on what happened while they were gone.

While everyone was rejoicing, Mitsuru and Rider went back to check on Chihiro and take her somewhere safe.

* * *

Once Mitsuru and Rider went inside the apartment, Chihiro was sleeping on the couch and hugging her teddy bear. Mitsuru found it cute but she had no time to lose as she and Rider felt another servant's presence and it was fast approaching "Rider!" Mitsuru signaled as Rider summoned a horse out of nowhere and Mitsuru brought out a motorcycle from the alleyway in between the apartments and the stores.

When Chihiro woke up, she was honestly scared of what was going to happen. Mitsuru helps Chihiro put on a helmet and she did the same "Let's go Rider." Mitsuru said.

"Of course, My lady." Rider said as Chihiro looks at both of them with fear.

"It's alright, Chihiro. I'll keep you safe. Hold on tight!" At Mitsuru's command, Chihiro grabbed onto her waist tightly as Mitsuru and Rider went off into the night as a woman with long dark brown hair watching afar from a rooftop.

* * *

The next day at the mansion, Ryoji's mother was wearing a black leather jacket with a dark pink shirt under it and wore grey cargo pants.

Mrs. Mochizuki was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone and was thinking to herself about her son's friends being in the Holy Grail War but she decided to stop thinking about that and look at the positive side of things.

In the dining room, Everyone was ready for breakfast "Wow, So your king Aurther, Saber?" Ken asked.

"That's right. In a Holy Grail War, Each servant has to deduce each other's identities. For my guess on Caster's Identity, I would say that he was Gilles De Rais, a man who lost his mind after his love Jeanne D'arc was executed and dabbled in Dark magic to try and bring her back." Saber explained.

"So, basically another tragic love story. How many are there in the world?" Junpei asks.

"Who knows…" Lancer said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Well, let's stop thinking about that for now, and enjoy some breakfast." Mrs. Mochizuki said as everyone grabbed a plate and enjoyed their breakfast.

* * *

In one of the abandoned Iwatodai dormitories, Mitsuru was already making breakfast for herself and Chihiro, who was on the sofa playing with her stuff toy "Chihiro, come. I made breakfast." Mitsuru said as Chihiro got off from the couch and sat down at the table and some rice and eggs while causing a bit of a mess but Mitsuru simply chuckled and wiped Chihiro's face, and at that moment, Mitsuru feels like she'll soon make a decision that would change her life forever.

* * *

**And now chapter 4 comes to an end. Got to say i, this was the longest chapter i have ever made but i have no regret as this was a pretty good chapter. I know you all have a lot of questions but I promise they'll hopefully be answered in later chapters. But until then, Caio~!**


End file.
